1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camera flash accessory devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus for triggering operation of a remote flash in synchronization with activation of a built-in flash of a compact digital camera while blocking the light emitted by the built-in camera flash.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Flash devices have long been used in the field of photography for casting light onto the subject of a photograph at the moment the camera shutter opens to take the photograph. In most instances, the camera flash is located on or directly adjacent to the camera. For many years, cameras have been made to include a hot shoe for removably attaching an electronic flash accessory device that is triggered in synchronization with the shutter operation of the camera. Other camera models have a built-in electronic flash, including compact digital cameras that have been increasing in popularity in recent years. In fact, the excellent picture quality achieved with some high resolution compact digital camera models appeals to not only amateur photographers, but professionals well.
Notwithstanding the high resolution capability of compact digital cameras, there are times when the light provided by the built-in electronic flash of the camera is less than adequate for taking a professional quality photograph. This can be a result of poor ambient lighting conditions, undesirable shadows and reflections, or the subject being beyond the illuminating capability of the camera flash.
It has been observed that use of a remote flash can provide greater illumination to eliminate shadows, glare and reflection, while providing the desired lighting effect on the subject. When properly used with a high resolution digital camera, a remote flash can be instrumental in achieving a professional studio quality photograph. In fact, photographs of the same subject, taken first with a built-in camera flash of a compact digital camera and then separately with use of a remote flash, will reveal a dramatic difference in photograph quality. However, presently available compact digital camera models do not provide for disablement of the built-in flash and wireless connection of a remote flash device.
Accordingly, until the present invention, it has not been possible to easily adapt a wireless remote flash device to a compact digital camera and trigger activation of the remote flash while blocking the built-in flash, wherein the subject of a photograph is illuminated by the remote flash and not the built-in camera flash when taking a photograph.
Various camera flash devices have been developed over the years for triggering a remote flash in synchronization with the shutter operation of the camera. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,075 to Doukas discloses a camera accessory device that mounts to a camera and triggers an external strobe upon excitation of a built-in electronic flash, while simultaneously blocking the light emitted by the built-in flash. The external strobe connects to the device via a cable. This device is specifically designed for attachment to a particular camera type and model having a unique shape and a specific built-in flash location. Thus, this device is not universally adaptable to other camera models and it is not wireless.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,611 to Tsuji et al. discloses a camera system capable of wireless flash photography, comprising a camera and an external flash unit, wherein the external flash unit transmits a discriminating data, such as a synchronized shutter speed, and the camera receives the discriminating data. According to the received data, a photo taking operation of the camera is executed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,971 to Sasaki discloses a wireless slave electronic photoflash device located separately from a camera body. The slave device is responsive to light emission of a master electronic flash unit built in or connected to the camera body for emitting light synchronized with the master flash unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,639 to Ushiro et al. discloses a slave electronic flash unit which is removably mounted on a camera having a built-in electronic flash. An auxiliary flash is generated when a photo sensor detects the light from the built-in flash. In operation, both the built-in flash and the external flash are simultaneously activated to emit light onto to the subject being photographed.
While the various flash accessory devices in the related art are useful for their intended purposes, there remains a need for a versatile flash accessory device that can be used on a wide variety of compact digital camera models from various manufacturers and which provides for a hand grip with an adjustably positionable sensor and transmitter, and a remote receiver connected with a remote flash, wherein the device triggers wireless activation of the remote flash upon activation of the built-in camera flash while blocking light emitted by the built-in flash.